Alpha Squad
Alpha Squad is part of the Gaia Regiment commanded by Lt. Colonel Tom Merrick Current Squad members 'Lieutenant Flynn Priest' Bio of Flynn Priest 'Sargeant Erin Donnelly' Bio of Erin_Donnelly 'Corporal Jared Harper' Bio of Jared_Harper 'Jnr Corporal Evan 'Ozzy' Osbourne' 'Private James McManus' Bio of James McManus 'Private Kavi Shankar' Kavi is the guy whose running away to join the circus so to speak. From a traditional Hindu background, his parents were preparing to send him off world to Vulcan where years of study at the Vulcan Science Academy would culminate in returning to an arranged marriage, to a girl he couldn'tt stand. Allowing his parents to think he'd boarded a transport off world, Kavi instead enlisted in the Sharks, telling none of his family that he's there. Eventually they learnt of his disobedience and disowned him. Personality Kavi has been the spoilt older child of an affluent family who has now come to realise the price for being indulged. Accustomed to having everything done for him, the Sharks is more than he expected and is surprised by how much he is enjoying doing for himself. 'Private Nicholas Darby' Nicholas 'Nick' Darby was four years old when Earth was destroyed. Of Irish descent, he is the only child of Shavaughn Darby, a MACO soldier who had taken desk duty to raise him. Nick never knew his father and all Shavaugh had volunteered about him was the fact that he had been killed in action. When the Xindi arrived on Earth, Shavaughn was able to secure them passage on the evacuating ships and they were able to make it to Gaia. On Gaia, Shavaughn continued her service in the MACOs, working administration at the Barn. While she missed active service, she preferred staying close to home to raise her young son. As a result, Nick grew up around MACOs and it was a foregone conclusion that he would join the Sharks. However, Shavaughn wanted him to get an education, knowing full well that a Shark's life was a dangerous one and he should have something to fall back on, if he was forced to leave the service for any reason. As a result, he abided by his mother's wish for him to complete his tertiary education at Starfleet Academy. At Starfleet Academy, Nick majored in helm, learning starship operations, helm and navigation on small vessels such as shuttles. He declined to join the Grifter program when it became available since he was set on his course to joining the Sharks when he was done. However, he saw some use in being able to pilot shuttles for his future career. Upon graduation, he joined the now called Starfleet Marine Corps and went through boots, distinguishing himself and earning a place in Tom Merrick's favoured Alpha Squad. Personality Nick's a well adjusted young man with a good sense of humour, who is bright and enthusiastic about his future. His exposure to Starfleet Academy, makes him optimistic about the Federation and his goals. A proponent of what Federation is trying to achieve, Nick sometimes seem out of place among his more grounded comrades. He enjoys piloting but doesn't see it as a calling. While he is attractive to women, he's not a player and while he indulges in the Shark groupies that hang out at Beasts, he wants someone who is strong and level headed like his mother. He plays a mean game of football and played quarterback during his years at the Academy. 'Private Xolani Malan' Xolani is the oldest daughter of Abayomi and Mufa Malan originally of South Africa. Xolani spent her early years in Utopia Mars, where her parent owned a successful import and export business for perishable good in and out of the colony. It was these connectiosn that allowed them to gain passage for herself, brother Zere and sister, Rashidi when the Xindi arrived. Unfortunately, neither parents were able to make the trip. Although she was only seven, Xola protected her younger siblings as best she could from the hard journey to Gaia. Upon arriving on the new world, Xolani and her siblings were put into fosterage. They were raised by Miss Cleo, proprietor of the Junk in Yo trunk store. In contrast to their regimented upbringing, Miss Cleo's breezy and flight persona was just what the children needed to overcome the grief of losing both parents. Nevertheless, Xolani developed a very mature personality and often found herself mothering Zere and Rashidi. At school, she wasn't much of a scholar and was better at athletics, often winning track meets that the small colony was able to establish, in an attempt to normalize life for its youth. In contrast, her brother Zere excelled and Xolani encouraged him to try for Starfleet, while Rashidi, the youngest, clung close to Miss Cleo and her shop. When Xolani finished school, she opted to join the MACOs in order to help Miss Cleo support the family and so Zere would continue studying by enrolling into Starfleet Academy. Personality Xolani has a very strong sense of familial responsibility, having forced to grow up faster than most children her age. She is intelligent, though not academically and is somewhat serious in personality. She's trying to expand her mind more, largely because Zere keeps recommending books for her to read, thinking that she's smarter than she'd let herself believe. Deceased 'Private Naida Annis' Following the Dominion Occupation of Bajor, Annis was one of refugees that managed to escape the Occupation, owing to her parents smuggling her onto one of the last ships fleeing the planet. Unfortunately, they were unable to make the trip themselves and were forced to remain behind because the ship had become overloaded. The refugee ship made its way to Gaia where the refugees were given sanctuary by the Federation. At eighteen years of age, Annis found herself alone and wanting to participate in the defense of Bajor, she remembered the role of the Sharks in the Xindi War. Deciding that it was the best way she could help free her homeland, Annis joined the Starfleet Marines. Personality Annis is practical, hardened by her experience with the Dominion but also deeply spiritual. Even though Bajor is not with her, she keeps it traditions and values close to her heart. She believes without wavering that her parents are still alive. 'Taryn Krinn' Taryn Krinn was a world class athelete who trained all his life to become a symbiote host on the planet Trill. In fact, he could think of no greater honour, to be the host to a soul far older and wiser than he. In peak condition, with a sharp mind, Taryn put forward his candidacy to the Symbiosis Commision when it was discovered that a previoiusly harmless birth defect, would prevented him from successfully forming a telepathic link with the symbiont. As a result, he was discharged from the program. Crushed, Taryn left Trill, feeling disgraced and joined the Sharks, wishing to be as far away from his people and the source of his humiliation. Personality Taryn shows no one the level of his hurt and hides his emotions beneath a facade of cocky arrogance. He considers himself a ladies man and is often trying to charm Annis. It is his goal in life to be introduced to Flynn Priest's sister, Aroha.